


The Dance We Dare Not Dance

by tnnyoh



Series: Gotham is Our Home [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falcobblepot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Sofia surprises Oswald when she asks him to accompany her to a charity ball.





	The Dance We Dare Not Dance

"What do you mean a 'dance'?" He asked Sofia as she stood by the fire holding the wine glass stem carefully between two fingers.  
"Exactly what I said" She answered him without looking away from the fire "Have you never..." She turned to him "Have you never been to a dance?"  
Whenever Oswald became nervous it was incredibly easy to tell, he would fumble with whatever he was holding, start stuttering and get a touch of red in his cheeks. This was one of those moments.  
  
Sofia realized what she had asked a moment later and looked away "I... I'm sorry, I should have thought before I asked that. Of course, you haven't, your leg.." She sat down on the couch and set her glass over on the table, her face taking on the expression of a homeless puppy. Oswald couldn't turn away.  
  
Instead, he shuffled over to the couch and sat beside her "Miss Falcone, I, of course, know you mean no offense."  
He didn't expect her to laugh, but she did, she looked at him with tears near welling up in her eyes "I apologize Oswald, but can you blame me for thinking you may be upset about it? You have a... delightfully colorful way of reacting to things"  
  
"Delightfully colorful?" He asked her, the fire crackling in front of them and casting them both in a warm light  
  
"My father always told me that one of the most painful weaknesses in this world is anger."  
  
Oswald looked at his feet  
  
"When you are angry you open yourself up to attacks from enemies, and even from friends"  
  
"You seem to revere your father quite a lot for a woman who claims she was never close with him," Oswald said, he heard the snarky tone in his voice but he didn't care.  
"I do, I have always respected my father greatly. He wasn't always a great father before, but he has always been a great businessman, and I know you can attest to that more than anyone" She reached out and brushed her fingers against his hand, she was surprised when he didn't recoil.  
"I am not saying that you are weak, Oswald" She continued "I am merely saying that anger is a gate for many ill perceptions" She shook her head "My father was many things as a ruler, as the king of Gotham, as a gangster... But he was always so very calm in everything he did, he achieved much more that way"  
"If you have a point, I would love if you would get to it"  
  
Sofia grinned, not taking her hand away from his "You get a lot more done with a calm resolve than an angry one. People were much more afraid of my father because he never showed outward anger. You show it too much, people know what to expect and they know how to get around it"  
Oswald sat there, not moving away from her or taking his hand back. He knew that she had a point, but what was he without his anger? What kind of ruler was he without the iron fist of rage? He took a deep breath  
  
"What would you suggest?" He asked in a softer voice  
  
Sofia's expression changed, her eyes showed surprise "You're asking my opinion?"  
  
"Of course, your opinion means the world to me" He hesitated for a minute before adding "I mean, you... as a Falcone"  
  
She nodded with a slight grin "Of course"  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before she finally answered "I think you could get a lot more of certain situations and certain people if you read them and reacted appropriately. Not everyone warrants anger and snark."  
  
"What hypothetical situation is this where someone isn't an absolute idiot and doesn't need to be talked to like an absolute idiot?" He asked, "The only reason I show so much anger, is because everyone is-"  
  
"Incapable of performing the way you wish they would" Sofia finished "Yes, I know. I've heard it all before, but Oswald, know this... People should work for you because they respect you, if you treat them like wind up toys they won't respect you at all."  
  
She scooted closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder "And to answer your second question, I'm the hypothetical person who does not need to be spoken to like I'm an idiot"  
  
"Uh.." Oswald said, he felt strange, like he was swallowing his own bones "You mean..."  
  
"You don't have to be so snarky with me, so angry, I know that it's a mask you wear. But, you don't have to, with me"  
  
"You are a Falcone, the daughter of the man I dethroned here in Gotham... this city, it runs through your veins, it's your birthright. Why should I not put on airs with you?"  
  
"Because, I am your friend, I am not Jim Gordon, I am not my father... And I am not going to stab you in the back the first chance that I get. Believe me"  
  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes "Fine," he said  
  
They watched the fire, embers burning slowly and the crackling a soft comfort as the city outside became slick with the rain falling from the sky  
  
"Why did you ask me about dancing?" Oswald asked breaking the silence  
  
Sofia waved away his question "It's not important"  
  
"No, I want to know."  
  
Sofia sat up and brushed her fingers through her hair to straighten it out "Well, There's an event coming up... a charity ball of sorts"  
  
"Like the kind of thing Bruce Wayne would be at?" Oswald asked  
  
"Actually, it's funny you mention that! I believe Mr. Wayne is supposed to be there. But that's not the point, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me."  
  
He raised his eyebrow "Accompany you?"  
  
"You don't have to dance if you don't want to, or if you can't," She said with a small shrug "But I'd love to have you there, and it would be great for your public image."  
  
Oswald smiled "Of course I'll go with you"  
  
"Wonderful" Sofia said, her dimples showing through as she smiled "I can't wait, It's going to be a fantastic event"  
  
The rain pattered against the windows and the fire crackled on, the two fell asleep together on the couch, bathed in the warm glow of the fire and the promises of tomorrow.


End file.
